


ThunderStache

by xmyp



Category: MBLAQ
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmyp/pseuds/xmyp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a friend, because evidently all gay men ship it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ThunderStache

Thunder straddles G.O's hips, grinding down against the larger man, pulling deep moans from both of their throats. He grips G.O's shaft, sitting up enough to position it beneath him. G.O stops him before he can lower himself, grunting a command to turn around. The younger complies hesitantly, twisting his limbs until he's facing the wall at the foot of the bed. Large hands are at his hips, pulling him down. One of the hands releases, a blunt tip suddenly rubbing against his entrance. He moans as the head of G.O's cock pushes into him. Both hands are back at his sides, gripping him tightly, forcing him down.

He leans forward, grabbing G.O's thighs for support as he pants through through the pleasure and pain of being filled by the older boy. Once he's fully seated in the other's lap, he's lifted slightly and then rammed into again. A hoarse 'hyung' falls from his glistening lips as G.O's cock brushes against his prostate. G.O grunts, repeating the move, pulling a long mewl from the younger, Thunder's body arching from the intense pleasure. 

Thunder can barely hold himself up after a few more well placed thrusts, his body quivering, his cock aching between his legs. He reaches for it deftly, pumping it in time with G.O's thrusts. He feels orgasm coursing through his body, his toes curling and fingers clenching as he's brought to the edge. He's suddenly shifted, his body being pushed forward until he's on his hands and knees. G.O pounds into him relentlessly, the new position angling him directly into Thunder's sweet spot. It doesn't take but a couple of thrusts before the younger lets out a shaky moan, clenching around G.O. The older grunts in response, speeding up, fucking the smaller into the bed as climax approaches. Thunder whimpers below him, the sound pushing him over the edge; he thrusts into the willing body below him, emptying his release into Thunder, the younger moaning wantonly from the feel of it. 

They collapse into a heap of long limbs, breathing deeply. Thunder feels a tug on his arm and he looks over at the elder. "Come here," G.O says roughly, still breathing heavily. He covers the small distance between them, resting his head on G.O's arm. The feel of each other's warmth lulls them to sleep.


End file.
